yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 102
"The Edge of Elimination, Part 3", known as "Just for the Sake of Victory" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The episode became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Yusei has defeated Breo and is finally facing the team leader, Jean. Yusei is in very bad straits with 3 cards left in his Deck, and Jean is about to deliver the final hit to his Life Points... Summary However, Yusei activates "Harmony Crystal", reviving "Stardust Dragon" and damaging Jean enough to make their Life Points nearly equal. However, Jean is not worried by these moves, realizing that Yusei is exhausting his reserves. Jean believes that he just has to make Yusei run out of cards which will make him lose and that almost everything Yusei does is futile. Even after Yusei takes his next turn, Jean sees through his plans and stops what might have been a saving move. With only 2 cards in his Deck and an opponent capable of reading moves so easily, Yusei is now out of the frying pan and into the fire. His nervousness is showing, and the rest of the team is becoming frantic. But from behind the sidelines, a voice calls out. Jack has staggered from the hospital wing, and he throws off the assistance of Carly, Stephanie and Mina to yell at Yusei to not show a fearful duel in this situation. Turning to the rest of the team, he pushes them to not give up on Yusei, no matter how slim the chances are. One by one, they take up a rallying cheer for Yusei, and he is spurred into his next draw by their support. With a thrill, he sees that he has gotten "Synchron Explorer", and he uses it to revive Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". He reflects that, ever since he learned of the Accel Synchro Summon, he's been looking for a new possibility of victory. Though he hasn't yet found the secret of that particular summon, he has learned a new answer. With that, he performs a Fusion Summon for the first time, combining "Junk Warrior" and "Stardust Dragon" to summon "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". It overturns Jean's strategy completely even when he tries to reflect damage back at Yusei. Team 5D's is greatly impressed by this move; Bruno in particular wonders at Yusei's transformation. Jean is shocked at the Fusion Monster Yusei had summoned stating he wasn't predicting this and this surprised not just him but also his teammates since they have no data on Yusei ever summoning such a monster. Angered, Jean believes he now has to focus more on trying to get rid of "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" instead of focusing on trying to make Yusei run out of cards since this new monster may have other effects that may turn the tables on him. Jean isn't finished with Yusei just yet, and Yusei only barely manages to stop a game-finishing move on Jean's next turn. This leaves Yusei with 1 card in his Deck, and he puts all his hopes on it. His next combo puts the pressure onto Jean, but one by one, Jean parries each of Yusei's moves. Yusei sets 2 cards, ending the last turn he could have taken. Jean mocks Yusei by asking if Yusei will continue to entertain him, and then he begins his turn, facing down Yusei's combo. Although "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" presents one last surprise, Jean nevertheless dismantles Yusei's field card by card until Yusei has no Trap Cards left and only "Rapid Warrior". Everyone hears the MC's commentary: if Jean ends his turn right now, Team Unicorn wins the duel. However as Jean is about to end his turn, he begins to have second thoughts on making Yusei lose due to having no cards in his deck. Jean wonders if Yusei could still have a reversal plan in this situation, but he knows that ending his turn now will deliver a sure victory. Then, he looks at Yusei's set expression, and he hesitates. Breo becomes nervous, wondering if Jean could be thinking of attacking when a Deck Out is to be had. Andre explains to him that, ever since the beginning of their team, Jean has sought a duel aimed for victory. They realize that their leader has finally met someone who can bring out his spirit, and the drive to win this is very deep in Jean. They decide to cheer Jean on, supporting him not to worry about matching the team's format and just go ahead and challenge Yusei as his heart feels. Jean gladly launches the attack. Yusei answers it with the last card in his hand: "Stronghold Guardian". The deflected damage is enough to reduce Jean's Life Points to 0 Life Points, making it a last-minute victory for Team 5D's. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jean :Continued from the previous episode... Turn 21: Jean "Rhinotaurus" has just attacked directly. Yusei activates his face-down "Harmony Crystal" to remove from play "Junk Destroyer" and "Max Warrior" from his Graveyard and revive "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Jean chooses not to attack with "Rhinotaurus". Due to the last effect of "Harmony Crystal", Jean takes damage equal to half the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" (Jean 2700 → 1450). Jean sets a card. Turn 22: Yusei Fudo Yusei's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion", "Summon Tax", and "Stronghold Guardian". Yusei draws "Cosmic Blast" (Yusei's Deck: 3 → 2). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Jean's SPC: 4 → 5). "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rhinotaurus" (Jean 1450 → 750). Jean activates his face-down "Thousand Crisscross" to make his Life Points become 1000 since he has less than 1000 Life Points (Jean 750 → 1000). When this effect is used three times, "Thousand Crisscross" will be destroyed. Yusei sets "Cosmic Blast" and intends to activate it when "Lightning Tricorn" attacks and destroys "Stardust Dragon". Turn 23: Jean Jean draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Jean's SPC: 5 → 6). Jean activates his face-down "Superficial Peace". Until the end of this turn, neither player can activate Spell or Trap Cards and no monsters can be destroyed in battle. "Lightning Tricorn" attacks "Stardust Dragon". Due to the effect of "Superficial Peace", "Stardust Dragon" is not destroyed (Yusei 1400 → 1100). Since Yusei took damage this turn, the second effect of "Superficial Peace" activates, allowing Jean to destroy Yusei's face-down "Cosmic Blast" and draw one card ("Chain Whirlwind"). Jean then sets two cards. Turn 24: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws "Synchron Explorer" (Yusei's Deck: 2 → 1). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Jean's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei Normal Summons "Synchron Explorer" ( 2/0/700) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Synchron Explorer" to revive "Junk Synchron" ( 3/1300/500) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Yusei then tunes "Synchron Explorer" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" ( 5/2300/1300) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to fuse "Stardust Dragon" with "Junk Warrior" in order to Fusion Summon "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" ( 10/3200/2000) in Attack Position. "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" attacks and destroys "Lightning Tricorn". Jean activates his face-down "Return Damage" to negate the Battle Damage he would take and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the Battle Damage Jean would have taken, but due to the final effect of "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", the damage that Yusei would take is redirected back at Jean (Jean 1000 → 600). The effect of "Thousand Crisscross" activates (Jean 600 → 1000). Since "Lightning Tricorn" was destroyed in battle, Jean activates its effect to Special Summon "Voltic Bicorn" ( 7/2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yusei sets a card. Turn 25: Jean Jean draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Jean's SPC: 7 → 8). "Voltic Bicorn" attacks "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" (Jean intends to have "Draco-Equiste" destroy "Voltic Bicorn" in battle. This will activate the effect of "Voltic Bicorn" and make Yusei send the top seven cards of his Deck to the Graveyard which will make Yusei lose due to Deck Out), but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself. Jean sets a card. Turn 26: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Overspeed" (Yusei's Deck: 1 → 0). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Jean's SPC: 8 → 9). Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 4) and inflict 800 damage to Jean for each Speed Spell in his hand. Yusei reveals "Speed Spell - Overspeed" (Jean 1000 → 200). The effect of "Thousand Crisscross" activates (Jean 200 → 1000). After that resolves, "Thousand Crisscross" is destroyed. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Overspeed" to remove all his Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 0) and add "Rapid Warrior" and "Reflect Barrier" from his Graveyard to his hand, however Yusei won't be allowed to gain any Speed Counters for the next three turns. Yusei Normal Summons "Rapid Warrior" ( 4/1200/200) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Rapid Warrior" to allow it to attack directly this turn, but no other monsters will be allowed to attack this turn. "Rapid Warrior" attacks directly, but Jean activates his face-down "Barrier Wave" to Tribute "Voltic Bicorn" and change all of Yusei's monsters to Defense Position. After that happens, the last effect of "Barrier Wave" inflicts damage to Yusei equal to the DEF of the monster that just attacked (Yusei 1100 → 900) (the effect of "Draco-Equiste" doesn't respond to this as it is currently not in Attack Position). Yusei removes from play "A/D Changer" from his Graveyard via its own effect in order to switch "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" to Attack Position. Yusei then sets two cards. Turn 27: Jean Jean draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0; Jean's SPC: 9 → 10). Yusei then activates his face-down "Summon Tax". Until Yusei's second Standby Phase, if a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, then the player who summoned that monster will take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK. Jean activates "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" which will prevent any of his cards from being destroyed this turn and inflict 300 damage to Yusei each time one or more of his cards is destroyed. Jean then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Jean's SPC: 10 → 0) and destroy "Summon Tax", but Yusei activates the first effect of "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" to remove from play "Stardust Dragon" from his Graveyard and grant "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" the effects of "Stardust Dragon". Yusei then activates the first "Stardust Dragon"-granted effect of "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" to Tribute itself and negate the effect of "Speed World 2". When it is Jean's End Phase, "Draco-Equiste" will be revived due to its second "Stardust Dragon"-granted effect. Yusei intends for the effect of "Summon Tax" to activate when "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" is revived during the End Phase as this would allow Yusei to activate his face-down "Reflect Barrier" and redirect the damage he would take to Jean. Jean Normal Summons "Hypnocorn" ( 4/1400/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Summon Tax" activates (Jean 1000 → 300). Jean activates the effect of "Hypnocorn" to destroy Yusei's face-down "Reflect Barrier". The effect of "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" activates (Yusei 900 → 600). Jean then activates his face-down "Chain Whirlwind" to destroy Yusei's "Summon Tax" and face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". The effect of "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" activates once again (Yusei 600 → 300). Jean is about to end his turn (which will make Yusei lose due to Deck Out), but he, in the end, chooses not to do so. Instead he uses "Hypnocorn" to attack "Rapid Warrior", intending to finish Yusei off with the effect of "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force". Yusei then sends "Stronghold Guardian" from his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect in order to increase the DEF of "Rapid Warrior" by 1500 until the End Phase ("Rapid Warrior": 1200/ 200 → 1700). The attack fails (Jean 300 → 0). Differences in adaptations *In the original, Jean was hesitant on just ending his turn because he couldn't figure out what Yusei was up to, and Andre adds sometime after, that Jean finally found an opponent he truly wants to beat. In the dub, he was hesitant because Yusei stated that he cannot defeat the best because of a technicality as it doesn't prove that he is a better duelist than Yusei. Errors * In the dub, when Yusei attacks "Rhinotaurus" with "Stardust Dragon" and reduces Jean's Life Points to 750, Crow says to the rest of Team 5D's that Jean has 800 Life Points, when he had 750 Life Points remaining. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes